El viaje que me llevo a la verdad
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: los viajes siempre no llevan a lugares inesperados, lugares donde no debiamos estar, donde no debiamos encontrar a quienes en este mundo ya no ocupaban un lugar. Ya pasaba un tiempo en que yo solía viajar por el mundo y visitar cada país estado que se atravesará en mi camino , me gustaba mucho esta idea de seguir viajando , hasta que estando en Inglaterra... One-shot


Hola, hoy les e traido esta gran historia basada en el anime de kuroshitsuji, pero yo no la escribi si no una amiga de la preparatoria, que le fascina este anime y tenia esta idea en su cabeza, así que cualquier comentario que hagan de esta historia sera dedicado a ella, así que espero que disfruten de esta historia así como yo lo hice.

Ya pasaba un tiempo en que yo solía viajar por el mundo y visitar cada país estado que se atravesará en mi camino , me gustaba mucho esta idea de seguir viajando , hasta que estando en Inglaterra todos mis fondos monetarios se habían terminado , no lo supe hasta que intentaba comprar un boleto para el tren , entonces decidí caminar por que no , quizás así podría hacer algo de ejercicio. Después de un tiempo de ir sin rumbo termine internando e en un bosque , no había señal de vida y a decir verdad comenzaba a temer un poco ya que pronto oscurecería y sería una presa muy fácil ; camine y camine hasta que de pronto vi a lo lejos una casa bueno más bien una cabaña o choza algo por el estilo , y decidí correr hacia ella , cuando llegue llame a la puerta y nada , llame una vez más y escuche pasos que se acercaban, abrieron la puerta y de inmediato vi a un muy apuesto mayordomo con ojos rojos que me pregunto:  
Buenas tardes, lady ¿En qué puedo ayudarla ? - la verdad no sabía que responder y tarde un poco en formular una respuesta hasta que dije: Me e perdido caminando por el bosque , ¿podría quedarme en esta casa por esta noche ? Sólo mientras amanece ...  
Espere una respuesta ... Y el mayordomo tan sólo dijo : espere antes deberé decirle a mi amo  
Entonces , me fije que había alguien en el fondo , que hasta ahora no lo había notado , alguien bajo , de cabello gris o negro atenuado y un parche en su ojo izquierdo; el mayordomo fue con el , supongo entonces el era su amo.  
Dialogaron por unos minutos y vi como movió su mano como diciendo que haga lo que quisiera , nunca alcance a ver su otro ojo, se fue y subió por las escaleras.  
Entonces regreso el mayordomo y me dijo ,con un tono muy amable y una sonría en el rostro: Esta bien podrá quedarse por esta noche , ahora ¿trae maletas o algo ?  
Entonces recordé ... Perdí las maletas y sólo tenía lo de mis bolsillos , aunque no creo que las pelusas cuenten , y mi ropa que traía puesta.  
"No , no traigo ninguna maleta , por lo visto " intente decir medio avergonzada  
" Esta bien, entonces pase,por aquí "  
Pase y vi que esa "casita" era más enorme por dentro que por fuera , había una chimenea , una sala y todo muy bien adornado como del siglo XIX , digo para ser que viviéramos en pleno 2013.  
" puede sentarse ¿ desea algo de te ?" Dijo el mayordomo  
" o si claro , por favor y disculpa aún no se cuál es su nombre "  
" Cierto , disculpe , mi nombre es Sebastián Michaelis , mayordomo de la familia phantomhive" dijo sonriendo , hasta ahora siempre sonreía y era muy amable , además de guapo.

Entonces recapitule un poco , nunca escuche de la familia phantomhive , digo deben ser una familia importante por la casa que tienen y hasta un mayordomo , pero bueno no creo que sea importante mientras me dejen quedarme aquí esta todo bien.  
"Aquí tiene señorita ..."  
" o cierto yo tampoco e dicho mi nombre , disculpe , mi nombre es Isabella "  
" Bueno aquí tiene su te señorita Isabella "  
" gracias "  
Entonces salió de la sala y me dijo: " disculpé , mi joven amo no a bajado y necesito ver como esta , así que con su permiso"  
" Si , claro"  
Mientras estaba en la sala , escuchaba un poco de la voz de su amo , se escuchaba una voz muy joven y por lo que alcancé a ver también muy joven ; de repente escuche que bajaba más de una persona, y vi a sebastian junto a su joven amo .

" buenas tardes , perdón por no presentarme antes , soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive , sea bienvenida, y supongo ya conoció a mi mayordomo"Dijo el que era el joven amo de sebastian , no sobrepasaba los 13 años y era , extrañamente como si le hubieran robado su infancia apenas sonrió , volvió a una cara sin sentimientos al poco rato, además noté algo su otro ojo en donde no tenía un parche era rojo igual que los ojos de sebastian, sentía que había algo detrás de esto.  
" Mucho gusto conde phantomhive, mi nombre es Isabella y perdone las molestias , es sólo que me quede sin dinero y sólo necesito pasar una noche aquí "  
" No se preocupe y disfrute mientras este aquí, ... Sebastian lleva a nuestra invitada a una habitación para que pueda acomodarse y relajarse un poco "  
" si , mi amo ( yes my lord )"  
Sebastian me guió hasta una habitación y mientras subía veía que todo tenía grandes detalles , al llegar a la habitación vi una gran cama con cortinas y muy detallado todo.

" aquí esta , a las 7 tomaremos la cena para que baje a tiempo para acompañarnos "  
sólo indique con la cabeza un si debido a que prestaba más atención a toda la habitación ; comencé a revisar la detalladamente , y encontré un rincón con una biblioteca pequeña y comencé a ver los libros , entonces encontré un álbum de fotografías todas a blanco y negro en donde había una gran mansión , muchos más ayudantes y cocineros, de pronto recordé ... Sus ojos , los de ambos ... Rojos ... Pero ¿porque ? quise investigar , pero como , en las fotos no , debido a que no había color , además no había nada más , sólo bastaba ... Preguntarle ; así que comencé a rondar por el cuarto pensando como preguntarle de manera " cordial" .  
Así pase todas las horas hasta que vi que ya eran las 7 y era hora de bajar a cenar , baje lentamente y vi que me estaban esperando.  
" La estábamos esperando señorita Isabella " dijo sebastian , yo sólo ... Bueno empece a sentir calor.

" Disculpé " fue lo Nico que se me ocurrió decir .  
Llegue me senté y frente a mi y al otro rincón del comedor estaba el conde así que no me prestaba mucha atención , entonces decidí era hora de todas maneras debía de preguntarle  
" me retiro , mis mas sinceras disculpas por no acompañarla señorita Isabella pero debo ir a descansar " dijo el conde antes de salir hacia su habitación.  
" claro , no se preocupe " dije antes de que desapareciera en las escaleras y sebastian atrás de el.  
Rayos, pensé , no pude preguntarle , y menos a sebastian pues se fue con el. Así que no quedaba de otra debía quedarse a desayunar y ahora si no perdería la oportunidad para preguntarle.  
En cuanto iba subiendo las escaleras , encontré q sebastian. Que dijo : " disculpé señorita , espero y considere desayunar con nosotros antes de partir "  
" si muchas gracias, buenas noches nos vemos mañana "  
" Buenas noches señorita Isabella" dijo sonriendo.

Cuando ya estaba en la cama acostada sólo pensaba en que me responderían , sólo deseaba que no estuvieran metidos en algo con la mafia o algo así.

En la mañana al despertar , me di cuenta que ya era tarde , y como pude me arregle e intente hacer algo conmigo, antes de bajar.  
Baje igual, sin hacer ruido , y vi que ya estaba el conde desayunando y claro sebastian al lado de el .  
" Buenos días , conde , sebastian "  
" Buenos días señorita siéntense , de inmediato le sirvo su desayuno"

Me senté ,por alguna razón el conde no hablaba y tenía esa cara sin sentimientos , creo que no se percato de mi presencia hasta que lance la pregunta:  
"Y conde , sebastian ... ¿ a qué se debe el color de sus ojos ?"  
En ese momento , el conde tiro su te , sebastian rompio un plato y ambos me vieron con una mirada diferente , esas miradas parecían ... Sus ojos eran como los de un gato pero de un rojo brillante y en ese momento de tensión el conde dijo:  
" y ¿a que se debe esa pregunta señorita ?"  
" no lo se , sólo tengo curiosidad , pero si piensan responder quiero la verdad"  
El conde y sebastian se miraron mutuamente como si se entendieran y me dijeron: " sólo si acepta el no decirlo a nadie , de lo contrario traerá grandes consecuencias para usted"  
" si claro " conteste sin pensarlo  
" entonces dígame que piensa sobre ... Los demonios"  
Mis pensamientos se volvieron en blanco no sabía que decir o responder parte de mi ser quería simplemente correr y alejarse de ese lugar pero otra parte necesitaba saber más ... En ese momento el conde se quitó el parche que llevaba en su ojo izquierdo y se acercó a mi y me dijo ...  
"¿ qué es lo que ve en mi ojo señorita?"  
Por alguna razón volte mi cara y cuando me atreví a ver sólo alcancé. Ver un sello muy especial..." No se, ¿un sello ?" Respondí  
" claro , muy bien y tiene usted alguna idea ¿por que lo tengo?"  
" no "  
" ahora le contaré toda la historia ..."  
El conde me hablo de todo , me dijo que el hizo un pacto con sebastian ,quien era un demonio , a cambio de que le ayudará a acabar con sus enemigos por una historia del pasado ya que mataron a sus padres y destruyeron la mansión , dijo que a lo largo de todo esto encontró a muchas personas y a sus verdaderos enemigos , me dijo que en realidad existió alguien que lo mato pero hizo que renaciera como un demonio y que a pesar de eso el contrato no se rompió y por eso sebastian seguía sirviéndole.

No sabía en realidad que hacer , hasta que por una estúpida razón se me ocurrió preguntar :  
" y ¿cuantos años va de eso?"  
" me creería que más de 200"  
Entonces ese niñito no era tan " joven " y no era un simple niñito ni un simple mayordomo eran demonios y por lo visto tenían un contrato.  
Me levanté de mi asiento y sin decir nada me acerque a la puerta , ellos sólo me miraban yo les dije :  
" Me retiro , perdón por las incomodidades , que les causé a ambos "  
Estaba a punto de salir cuando voltee y vi al conde muy tranquilo volviendo a tomar un te y lance de nuevo una pregunta:  
"Y, conde ..."  
El volteo con una mirada fría  
" ... ¿ cómo se crea un contrato con un demonio ?"  
El sólo sonrió .


End file.
